New Beginnings
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: Olivia is 16 and new to Port Charles. She is smart, funny, and ready for a change. Can she help Michael when he needs a friend the most? Or maybe be something more...Michael/OC Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**I Own nothing…just something that popped into my head. (Though if I owned Michael Corinthos…lets just say things would be interesting….)**

**Nothing against Abby! I totally love her character. I just wanted to see where this idea goes.**

_**Takes place on 12-15-10 at Kelly's. Michael, Kristina, and Bryce? Talking…..**_

"That's it!" said Mike, as Bryce I believe his name was, started to get in Mike's grandson's face.

I smiled. "As long as you promise that I won't get fired. (I smiled) I got this!" I said as I grabbed a milkshake that Mike had just made.

Mike looked first at me, then at the milkshake, and back at me.

Grinning, Mike nodded his head. I turned to the small group of teens and accidentally tripped, spilling the milkshake all over the guy, Bryce.

"What the hell?" Bryce yelled. I moved as fast as I could, "I am so sorry! I am such a klutz. God I am so sorry!" I said as I grabbed some napkins off the table, trying to help him clean up, in the act making his shirt worse.

"Stop! Just stop!" Bryce shouted. I backed up right away.

"She was just trying to help." said Mike's grandson, Michael.

"Trying to help? She caused the mess in the first place!" yelled Bryce stepping closer to me.

"I think its time you leave." Mike called out from behind the counter.

Bryce continued to stare at me, I saw Michael step closer to me and almost in front of me to blank me from Bryce's view.

"Whatever." said Bryce under his breath as he turned and left Kelly's.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked over my shoulder to look at Mike.

Mike was just smiling and shaking his head at me.

I smiled wider and shrugged.

Mike walked out from behind the counter, "Kristina, Michael, I'd like you to meet my newest waitress, Olivia. Olivia, these are my grandchildren Kristina and Michael." Mike said as he placed a hand on each of his grandchildren's shoulders.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Mike has been…" I started to say but was cut off when the familiar feel of sickness over took me.

Mike seeing my face change, immediately pulled Kristina to the side and out of the way as I dashed to the back to throw up.

~~~~Brake~~~~~

By the time I had returned to the front the milkshake mess had been cleaned up and Kristina and Michael were sitting at a table working on homework.

Mike saw me returned and handed me a glass of water.

"You ok?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"It's getting old fast!" I said.

Mike just smirked and nodded. "You ok to work?" he asked.

I finished my water and returned the smile, "Mike, would I leave you high and dry?" I asked as I grabbed my notepad and pen.

Mike grabbed the glass and headed to the back but not before giving me a firm look, "Your aunt would have my hide if I over worked you. So you know I have to ask if you're ok, even if I know you're going to be stubborn and say of course you are."

I smiled and watched him leave but turned around when I heard the bell over the door ring, announcing a new costumer.

"Aunt A!" I called out as the best women the in world walked in.

Aunt A smiled at me as walked over to give me a hug.

"I thought you had the evening shift?" I asked as we walked back to the counter so I could get her a cup of coffee.

"I do. I'm on my way now. I just wanted to find out how your day was going." Aunt A stated as she started to seep her coffee.

I smiled. "School was good. Mr. Stone told me I was quickly becoming his favorite student. I got a B on my last English quiz and I have a math test next week." I said grabbing a few donuts to put into a bag. Aunt A always took a special treat with her to work, happy nurses make happy doctors. Aunt A is a special heart surgeon.

"I can help you study tomorrow if you like. After today I have the next three days off." She said taking her last seep of coffee.

"That would be great." I said just as Mike came from around back.

"Anna. Pleasure to see you here." Mike said as I finished loading up the bags of donuts.

"Mike, its good to see you too. You're not making Olivia work to hard are ya?" Aunt A asked with a smirk.

Mike just laughed, "Like I could make your niece do any but. She's a hard worker she is." He stated as he wrapped a arm around my shoulder. My smile got even bigger but then it faded.

"Not again!" I said as I dashed for the backroom again.

"She ok?" I heard a voice ask.

"She's fine, just working too hard." My Aunt A stated.

I rolled my eyes. If I kept this up, my secret wasn't going to be a secret much longer. After I finished throwing up, I rinse my month out with sink water, dried my hands, and went back to the front.

"I think you're done for the day, Olivia." said Mike as he held out my coat for me.

"Mike, I still have two more hours." I said trying to stay.

Mike just rolled his eyes and pushed my coat at me. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Come on, you can walk me to the end of the block and then head home to do homework." said Aunt A as she grabbed her stuff.

"Ok." I said as I finished grabbing my stuff too. "Bye Mike. See ya tomorrow." I said.

Mike nodded and waved at us as we walked out.

"You ok? Mike said you throw up twice while at work. Any mad dashes during school?" Aunt A asked as we walked.

"Nope. Not today any way." I said.

"Ok. Well go home and have some saltines. I picked up more this morning." Aunt A stated as we reached the end of the block.

I nodded and gave her a hug. "Have a good night at work. See you in the morning." I said.

Aunt A smiled and walked off to General Hospital.

I turned down the opposite corner towards the docks to head home. I walked down the steps and took a sit on the bench to look out at the water. I had lived with my Aunt for about a month now but I had yet to get use to the view.

"You ruined my shirt." said a voice from above me. I turned to the side to look, Bryce made his way down the stairs toward me. I sat back father in the bench.

"It was an accident. I said I was sorry." I said.

Bryce walked up to me and stared. "It was no accident." He stated.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to spill the milkshake all over you." I said trying not to sound to annoyed.

Bryce's face turned red. "It was on purpose and you are going to pay of it." He said stepping closer to me.

My body automatically stepped back. Bryce smiled, "You know you're kind of cute." He said as he continued to advice on me.

I kept backing up and he continued to follow me, he's smile growing bigger.

I backed into something and all of a sudden I felt my body falling backwards.

Then everything went back.

~~~~~~~~~~brake~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Olivia? Olivia!" a voice yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes, that's when I felt the pain.

"Oww!" I yelled as I put my hand to my head.

"Are you all right?" the voice asked.

Focusing on the voice my vision cleared and I saw who was standing in front of me.

"Michael?" I asked slowly.

Michael let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. You didn't wake up right away. I thought it might be bad." He said standing back up.

That's when I realized where I had fallen, on the stairs.

"Michael, you need to call 911. I need to go the hospital." I nearly yelled and yet trying to stay calm.

Michael's eyes got wide and he kneeled beside me again, "Does your head hurt? Do you feel faint?" he asked.

"No." I said.

Michael gave me a look.

"But I'm pregnant." I said.

**So? What do you think? Good intro? Bad? Interesting story? Please review! **

**Lots of love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say a special thanks to 13Sarah94 and Journeylover062 for reviewing the first chapter! I hope you guys stick with me! **

**I own Nothing just the OCs I make up. **

"_But I'm pregnant." I said._

Michael's eye grew wide. He glanced at my stomach as he grabbed his phone to dial.

"I need an ambulance at Watt's Street down on the docks. I have a pregnant woman who fell down the stairs and hit her head." Michael said into the phone. "She is contagious."

"How far along are you?" he asked me.

"Almost three months." I said placing my left hand on my stomach.

"Almost three months." Michael repeated into the phone. "No…no bleeding." Michael said trying not to blush.

I did blush when I realized where he had looked, but glad to hear that I wasn't bleeding.

"Ok. But please hurry." Michael said ending the call.

"The ambulance is on its way." He said leaning downing next to me.

I nodded and continued to rub my stomach. "I didn't trip and fall." I said softly.

Michael looked at me questioningly.

"I didn't trip." I said looking at him.

We heard the ambulance sirens just then. Michael stood up and started shouting, "Down here!" The EMTs arrived and were able to place me on the gurney slowly.

"Are you the father?" the EMT asked Michael.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it, "No. He's not." I said. The EMT nodded and helped the other EMT left the gurney up the stairs. "You'll have to meet us at the hospital then. Only family is aloud in the ambulance." the EMT said as they wheeled me off the dock.

I looked over my shoulder and mouthed, "Thank you." to Michael before he was out of my view.

~~~~Brake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have a sixteen year old female, approximately three months pregnant. Fell down a few stairs and hit her head. Slit bleeding on top of head." the EMT said to a female doctor as we entered the ER.

"I didn't fall down the stairs. I fell backwards." I cut in. The EMT smirked and held up his hands in surrender. "Can you get my Aunt? Anna Connelly. She's a heart surgeon here." I said.

The doctor looked at me, "You're Olivia?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Robin. I work with your Aunt a lot." She said as she looked at my head.

"Robin Scorpio? Aunt A says you rock!" I said. Robin smiled at that and finished patching up my head.

Turning to a nurse, "Can you page Dr. Connelly? And Dr. Lee to the ER pleases?" Robin asked.

Turning back to me, Robin lifted up my t-shirt to pock around; I noticed a bruise on my side at the same moment Robin did. "You aren't to fair along, but Dr. Lee will be about to check more thoroughly." Robin said taking off her gloves. I tried to smile and nodded.

Aunt A burst through the doors just then, Dr. Lee right behind her.

"Olivia? What happened?" Aunt A shouted as she ran to my side. I held out my hand to her on which she squeezed. "I fell backwards on some stairs and blacked out." I said.

Dr. Lee walked up on the opposite side of us to check my stomach. "Any pains?" she asked feeling my stomach. I winced when she touched the bruise. "Only when you touch the bruise." I smirked. Dr. Lee nodded and asked for an ultrasound machine.

"I'm looking for Olivia Connelly." I heard yelled from the front desk. I looked up over Dr. Lee's head. "Michael!" I yelled out. Michael's head wiped towards us. Robin stopped him half way. "Olivia?" Aunt A questioned me. I turned to look at her, "Michael found me, he's the one who called 911." I said. Aunt A looked up and waved at Robin, "Let him in." she said. Michael walked over. "Hey. Sorry! Traffic was a pain!" he said just was Dr. Lee put the jell on me. I flinched. Michael's eyes grew wide. "What happened?" he asked. "Cold." I whispered. Aunt A rolled her eyes, Robin smiled, Dr. Lee smirked as she placed the detector on my stomach, and Michael sided and relaxed, sort of.

"_Thud thud thud thud." _The moment I heard that sound I let out a huge sigh and laughed. "Thank God!" I said as Dr. Lee continued studying the screen. Michael too watched her, "Is the baby ok?" he asked before I could. Dr. Lee smiled and nodded, "The fetus looks just fine." Looking at me, "Olivia, everything looks good, just take it easy for a few days. And watch the stairs." Dr. Lee added as she handed me paper towels. I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me go get my purse and I'll take you home." said Aunt A. I shook my head no, "Aunt A, you heard Dr. Lee. I'm fine." I said trying to get her to stay. It was Aunt A's turn to shook her head, "She said to take it easy. You are not walking home, I will drive you." She added. "I could take her." Michael said. Both of us turned to him. "That's ok Michael, I can take her." Aunt A said brushing him off. I looked at her, "Aunt A, you're supposed to be working, plus you walked here today, so no car. Let Michael take me home." I said as I stood up. Aunt A looked at me, "Olivia, I would feel better if I took you home. We'll take a cab. Thanks though Michael." Aunt A said looking at Michael. Michael nodded his head. "Be back in a few." said Aunt A as she walked off.

"Thanks again, for everything that you did." I said to Michael as we walked to the elevators. Michael looked at me, "One you already said thank you and two you didn't need to thank me in the first place, I should have call 911 the moment I saw you unconscious, if something had happened to your baby, I…" Michael started to say but couldn't finish. I put my hand on his arm but he flinched and took a step back from me. I too took a step back, holding up my hand; "Sorry." I said. Michael blinked his eyes and refocused. "Sorry….I…" he said to say but Aunt A showed up. "You ready?" she asked me. I turned to her and nodded. Michael pushed the elevator button.

We got to the ground floor, "I asked Epiphany to call a cab, it should be here by now." Aunt A said as we neared the front entrance. "My car's this way." said Michael pointing over his shoulder. I bite my lip and nodded, "Thank you Michael, I know you said I didn't need to say it, but I do. Thank you for making sure my baby was ok." I said placing my hands on my stomach. Michael followed my movement and nodded, "You are welcome, for the third time." He added, placing his hands in his pockets. "Olivia!" Aunt A called out. "See ya around Michael." I said as I walked to the cab. Michael waved and watched me go.

"I don't want you hanging out with him." said Aunt A once we were in the cab. I looked her, "What do you mean?" I asked. "Michael Corinthos just got out of prison for killing his Step-Mother. You are three months pregnant. I don't want you hanging out with him." Aunt A nearly shouted. The cab driver gave her a look from the mirror. "He killed his Step-Mother?" I asked liking surprised. Aunt A nodded, "He was protecting his mother and baby sister but still, Olivia prison changes people, makes them dangerous. I don't want you taking any chances." Aunt A said patting my leg; I played my hand on top of hers. "He's Mike's grandson. I'm going to see him." I said. Aunt A sighed, "I don't think you should be working anymore." she said. I drew my hand back and gasped. "I never wanted you to get a job in the first place. You insisted!" Aunt A shouted. The driver gave her another look. "I can't let you pay for everything Aunt A. It isn't fair." I said looking out the window. Aunt A took my hand, I looked at her. "You are the closest thing I have to a kid. (She placed her other hand on my stomach) "And this is my grandchild, I claim him or her. I want the both of you to be safe and healthy." she added. I sighed, "I love you, ya know." I said. Aunt A smiled, "Back at acha kid." she added.

~~~~~~~~brake~~~~~~~~

A few days later I was back at Kelly's. I told Aunt A that I would work till I was six months along and then take a break, Mike already knew and was cool with it. Even though Aunt A said I didn't have to work, I liked it. Mike was great and minus the jerks, the hemisphere fun. I got to talk to redeem people every day, hearing different ideas and story, plus I made a few bucks. And then there was closing time; we would talk and eat the leftover food. Then blast music and dance while we cleaned. Justin, the busboy who I went to school with, could really bust a move. Dianna was a crazy good dancer who wasn't afraid to be a goofball. I just wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"What's the difference between a woman with PMS and a Pitt Bull?" Justin asked me as I wiped down the counter as we waited for customers. I turned and gave him a look. "What?" I asked half laughing already. "Lipstick!" Justin shouted. I rolled my eyes but laughed any way. "You're a dork!" I said as I finished cleaning. The bell rang over the door.

"Hello." I called out as I turned and find Michael standing in front of me. "Hi." I said more softly. "Hi." He said back awkwardly. "Menu?" I asked. He shook his head, "Just fries and a coke please. Homework." He said holding up his books. I smiled and headed to the back to place the order.

"Here ya go. Did you need anything else?" I asked placing his order on the table. Michael just shook his head. I turned to leave. "How are you?" he called out. I turned back and smiled, "I'm ok. I took a few days off and relaxed." I said. "And now I'm paying for it. I'm behind in my math class now." I added sighing. "What school do you go to?" Michael asked. "Public school. Aunt A didn't think Madison Prep would take a liking to a pregnant girl." I said softly. Michael nodded his head, "You aren't missing anything. They're all jerks." He added.

The bell above the door rang again. "Speaking of jerks." I said as I noticed who had walked in. Michael turned in his chair to look. Bryce looked from me to Michael and back.

"Well. Well. Look who we have here. Clumsy and Jailbird." Bryce said pointing to both of us.

"And you're a jackass!" I shouted as I took a step towards him. Michael shot out of his chair to stop me.

"Olivia! Calm down." he said but the turned to Bryce and blocked me from view. "What do you want, Bryce?" he asked.

Bryce thought for a second, "For you not to go to my school and for klutz here to pay for my shirt." Bryce said looking over Michael's shoulder at me. I stepped around Michael and got in Bryce's face. "And I would like for you to leave Michael and I the hell alone! Oh and thanks for high tailing it out of there when I black out by the way, you know, when you made me fall!" I nearly shouted.

"WHAT?" shouted Michael from behind me.

**So? Any good? **

**What is Michael going to do about Bryce? What will Aunt A do? **

**PLEASE Review! I love them! And I'll love you! Lots of OXOXOXOXO lol**


End file.
